the girl in the hospital
by CourtneyPlant98xoxo
Summary: it all started when Brittany met Santana in the hospital. what she didn't know was that Santana was very ill. CHARACTER DEATH. R&R please. I suck at summary's I know.
1. Baby Brother&new found luekemia

**The Girl in the Hospital**

**Chapter 1- Baby brother & new found leukaemia **

_Aged 5_

"Britt! Come on we've got to go!" Brian Pierce shouted up to his daughter. "I'm here daddy" the small blonde girl

smiled "let's go get you in the car and meet mummy at the hospital" He picked Brittany up and walked quickly to the

car, strapping her in. "Am I going to have a new baby brother today?" Brittany asked when the car had started,

"that's what we're hoping darling, are you excited?" Brian asked. Brittany nodded, "I'm going to be the best big sister

EVER!" It was ten more minutes before they got to the hospital, Brian grabbed Brittany and jogged inside. "Hi, my

wife's having a baby, her name is Elizabeth Pierce" the receptionist smiled. "Room 235". The man thanked her and

jogged once again to the room. When they got there, Brittany wasn't allowed inside the room so she had to sit in the

waiting chairs. "If you need anything, go to the nice woman at the desk okay? We shouldn't be long".

After 20 minutes of waiting, Brittany started to get bored, then, he heard a light cough coming from the room down

the hall. Being the curious child that she is, she went to look who it was that was making the noise. When Brittany got

to the room, the blonde looked in to see a small girl about her age, lying in the bed, clutching on to a piece of tissue.

"Hi" the girl looked up and saw Brittany standing by the door, "hi. Who are you?" The girl asked "I'm Brittany S

Pierce. I heard you coughing so I came to see if you were okay". "I'm fine, thank you". Why are you here?" The small

child asked, "my mummy is having my baby brother. Can I come and sit with you?" Brittany said, "yeah. I'm Santana

Lopez" the blonde sat in the large chair beside her. "That's a really pretty name. Where are your mummy and daddy?"

Santana smiled at the compliment "mummy is getting me some toys from home and daddy works here so he's

checking on all the other children" Santana explained. "Oh, why are you in the hospital?" Brittany wondered out loud

"I'm not very well. I've got something called Leukaemia" Santana replied, struggling with the last word. Suddenly the

blonde's name was being called "I've got to go, get better soon Sanny!"

"Where did you run off to kiddo? You need to tell someone first" Brian smiled "sorry daddy, I made a new friend, I

heard her coughing in her room so I went to see if she was okay" Brittany replied excitedly. "That's nice Britt. You can

tell me and mummy about it later but right now, we've got someone you need to meet". The walked quietly into the

room and saw Elizabeth holding a small baby wrapped in a blanket, "is that my Brother?" Brittany whispered, "It sure

is. Say hi to Thomas". "Hi Tommy, can I hold him mummy?" Elizabeth nodded and handed Thomas to the child. "Hi

Tommy. I'm your big sister, Brittany. You can call me Britty though. I'm gonna love you forever" she kissed her

brothers forehead and passed him to her father.

That night, the pierce family were let home and Brittany went on and on about the girl she had met, hoping she would

meet her again.


	2. Broken arm and Board games

**This chapters a small one, so enjoy:**

**disclaimer, i don't own glee:**

**Chapter 2- Broken arms and board games.**

_Aged 7_

"OOOOOOW! MUMMY HELP!" 7 year old Brittany screamed at the top of her voice, causing her mother, father and a few neighbours to come rushing out. They looked to see Brittany lying on the pavement with her bike on top of her. Elizabeth went running up to the youngster whilst Brian ran back inside to fetch his car keys. "Right, Britt, I need you to breathe for me sweetheart and try and calm down". "But mummy, it hurts so much" Brittany cried "it will do sweetheart, I think you've broken it, daddy has gone to fetch his car keys and Thomas, then were going to get you to the hospital. I'm going to have to pick you up so you don't fall and damage your arm even more, okay?" Brittany nodded and started to control her breathing. Just then, Brian came running out, holding Brittany's little brother in his arms "right let's get to the hospital then". Elizabeth carefully placed Brittany into the car, watching not to hurt her arm even more than it already was. Tommy looked at his big sister in confusion, wondering why she was crying. He didn't like seeing her so upset so he started to wail too. "Oh Tommy, don't cry. I'm going to be okay, I just hurt myself that's all" the blonde said, wiping her tears, "see no more tears". That was good enough for Tommy and he soon stopped crying, even started to smile a bit.

Thankfully, there was no traffic on the way to the A&E, which meant that the Pierce family got there fairly quick. When they did, Elizabeth took Brittany in as quick as possible and Brian got Thomas out of the car, this time not running. Once they were inside, seeing the family in distress, they were dealt with straight away. "Right Miss Brittany, due to it being a clean break, you won't need surgery to fix it, a cast on your arm for six weeks will do just fine" The doctor said, looking at the X- Ray of the arm. Brittany's parents let out a giant sigh of relief. "We will have to have Brittany in overnight, just in case she does start to feel some unusual discomfort with her arm but it's only procedure. Unfortunately, parents cannot stay overnight, but, we will be putting her in a ward with lots of other children that she can play with" Brian nodded at the doctors explanation.

When Brittany had, had her cast put on, she said goodbye to her parents and got shown to her ward for the night. "Right Brittany, this ward has loads of children that you can play with, and you will be sharing a room with a small girl about your age, is that okay?" The kind nurse asked her. Brittany nodded, she loved making new friends, and she was hoping to see Santana. When she got to her room, Brittany couldn't believe her eyes, the girl she was sharing a room with, was in fact, Santana Lopez. "Sanny!" The girl looked up, and a wide smile instantly appeared on her face, "Britty! What are you doing here?" she sat up and embraced the girl who had just given her a gigantic hug. "I broke my arm on my bike so I've got to stay here for the night" Brittany replied. The nurse, seeing that the blonde child was going to be fine, left the room. "So I guess were sharing a room for the night, want to play a board game with me, its monopoly" Brittany grinned and nodded. Santana set up the game and helped Brittany to move her character when she couldn't reach. They talked for hours until it was lights out. Santana learnt about how Brittany's new brother was doing, and how Brittany was doing in school, and Brittany learnt of how Santana's treatment was going and how she was getting tutored, because she couldn't go to school.

Unfortunately for Brittany, she had to go home the next day and leave Brittany, but, she promised to visit as soon as possible, even if it meant breaking another bone, which of course, Santana told her not to do.


	3. High school begins

**I apoligise if this is rubbish but I wrote it at midnight. all mistakes are mine. **

**disclaimer: I don' own glee**

**review what you think, I will help me out loads xoxo**

**Chapter 3- High School begins**

_Aged 13_

Today was Brittany Pierce's fist day at William McKinley High school and safe to say, she was super nervous. She had to wake up at six am which wasn't really that difficult, considering that Brittany was a pretty early riser. "Britty, mummy said that you've got to hurry up because Quinny's here!" 8 year old Thomas shouted "I'll be down in a minute T. Tell Quinn to wait there" Brittany hollered back, shoving everything into her backpack, before rushing down stairs to see her friend waiting. "You finally ready?" The shorter blonde asked, "yup. Let's get going, see you later mum, love you" she kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and left the Pierce household. "So I heard that they have a cheerleading squad at this school that's got the best but meanest cheerleading coach in America! Shall we try out?" Quinn asked when they set off down the pavement. "We should, do you reckon we'll get in?" Brittany wondered out loud. "We should, were both great dancers. If we get into this squad, it could slowly take us up to the top of the social pyramid, everyone will be scared of us" Quinn gleamed, "I don't want people to be scared of me" Brittany pouted "fine, Not scared…they just won't bully you anymore" Quinn replied, casing a giant smile to break out on the taller blonde girl's face. She had been bullied for years in primary school because Brittany wasn't exactly clever. It took only ten minutes for the girls to arrive at William McKinley High. Brittany and Quinn both gasped at the size of the building, compared to it, they looked like ants. There were footballs being tossed around between footballers, the cheerleaders were practising their routines on the next field. All the freshman's could do was watch the scene in awe.

They must have been standing there for a while because soon enough, the bell went off for first lesson. Unfortunately, Brittany and Quinn did not have the same lesson schedule. Quinn had English, whilst Brittany had home economics. This was basically cooking, sowing and all of the domestics. When Brittany walked into the classroom, the teacher was paring up students to sit with each other, as soon as she walked into the room, the old woman pushed her lightly towards the desk where another small girl was sitting. "Hi, my name is Rachel Barbara Berry, I guess we're going to be partners, or at least desk buddies. I live with my two gay dads, so I know all about home economics, how much do you know?" The brunette said in one big mouthful, "Ermmm hi, I'm Brittany Susan Pierce, I don't really know a lot about home ec If I'm being honest with you" Brittany mumbled, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "That's okay. I'll be happy to teach you everything you need to know" Rachel replied happily. And that lesson she did, Rachel managed to answer every single question that Brittany had asked, no matter how bizarre, like 'what's the difference between an egg with an egg in it and an egg with a baby chicken in it?'. After lesson, Brittany met up with Quinn and they went to maths together, which was easier than usual because Quinn was there to help.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and Brittany and Quinn even got into the cheerio's cheerleading squad, which meant, they had to wear their uniform every single day, so Brittany hoped that her Washing machine didn't break again. By the time school had finished, Quinn had gone already, her dad offered to give Brittany a lift home, but the taller girl insisted on walking. Honestly, she just wanted to see Santana, she hadn't seen her in 6 years, because she never had a reason to go to the hospital, and couldn't go on her own. But now she can, so Brittany set off to go find her friend.

When she got to the Hospital, the nurse directed her to Santana's room; she had her own one now. She stood outside it, and knocked timidly. "Come in" A small voice said from in the room. She walked in and gasped; Santana was hooked up to a load of wires in her bed and was on a drip. "San! What happened, are you okay? You do remember me right? Brittany. Brittany Pierce, I know I haven't visited in a while, but please say you remember me" Brittany said frantically. Santana began to chuckle and nodded, "Of course I remember you B. how come you're hear then? Your mum hasn't had another baby has she?" Brittany shook her head "I had my first day of high school and because I'm aloud to come out on my own now, I thought, why not visit you". Santana's eyes lit up "That's great Britt. How was your first day?" Brittany went on to tell her all about Rachel in home ec, Quinn, and the cheerio's. She was talking for a good half an hour before asking Santana once more, why she was wired up. "Well. The Leukaemia has gotten slightly worse so they have had to wire me up for a bit to help it" Brittany's eyes began to well up with tears "no B. don't cry, it's okay, I'm going to be fine. I promise" Santana said, noticing her friend's face. "Pinkie promise?" "Pinkie promise".

After a while, Brittany announced that she had to go but would come and Visit Santana way more often than she has been doing.

She just hoped that she would get better.

And keep her promise…


	4. meeting Brittany's parents

**okay heres chapter 4... the meet the parent chapters are going to be shorts because it is just meeting the parents.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

**review what you think. it helps out a lot**

**enjoy..**

**Chapter 4- meeting Brittany's parents**

_One month later.._

"Hey mum, can you drive me to the hospital please?" Brittany asked one Saturday morning, "what for dear? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked worried, "yeah I'm fine. It's just I promised Santana I would go and see her more, it's been a month since I said that" Brittany explained. Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding and called for her husband. "Right Brian. We are going to take our daughter to the hospital and we're going to meet her friend she talks about so much, let's get in the car" Brian agreed and walked out of the house with the two women trailing behind him. "Please don't embarrass me in front of Santana, I don't want to scare her away" Brittany pleaded "calm down darling. Me and your mother are just going in to say hello, that's all" Brian chuckled. Brittany calmed down slight, but didn't know whether to trust what her dad was saying or not. It took 20 minutes to get to the hospital, and as usual, the receptionist gave the family directions to Santana's room. When they got there, Brittany did her special knock that the girls had thought of last time she visited. "It's open Britt!" Santana called from inside. When she opened the door, the blonde was delighted to see that there were no tubes attached to Santana's face. "Oh my god, you've had the tubes off" Brittany grinned hugging her friend "I did, are you going to introduce me to the guests Britt?" Santana asked, noticing the two adults in the room, "oh yeah! Sanny, this is my mum, Elizabeth, and my dad, Brian" Santana shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Pierce".

Brian laughed at the formality in her voice "call us Brian and Lizzy, any friend of Britt's is a friend of ours" Santana nodded and proceeded to call them by their given names. "We just wanted to come and say hello to the infamous Santana Lopez, Brittany hasn't shut up about you, since you met eight years ago" Brittany's face went bright red. "Is that so?" Santana smirked "Yup! Well we had better get going, it was nice to finally meet you Santana, Britt, we shall pick you up in an hour" Elizabeth said waving goodbye to the teenagers. "Never shut up about me, aye?" Brittany hit her shoulder lightly "shush will you. I'm embarrassed enough" Santana look at Brittany with adoration in her eyes. She loved how cute her best friend was. "I can't believe my parents came along to meet you" Brittany said "I know. It's great, they're so sweet" Santana smiled "yeah. In front of you they are, I made them promised not to super embarrass me whilst they were here. They just really wanted to meet you" Brittany replied, barely taking a breath. " That's adorable. I love your parents already".

An hour soon passes by and once again, Brittany's parents turned up. "We've got to get home now. We shall Bring Brittany back more often Santana. Maybe even join in with some of the visits ourselves?" Brian said, sounding more like a question. "Defiantly! You're welcome any time, I'll see you later".


	5. meeting Santana's parents

**_another short one guys with it just being a parents meeting._**

**_id like to say thankyou to GLEEKSIMZ for being so awesome. this chapter is for you._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own glee even though that would be awesome!_**

**_Chapter 5- meeting Santana's parents _**

_2 weeks later_

"Britt are you nearly ready, if you want me to drop you off to Santana then you're going have to hurry, I'm going to be late for work" Brian shouted to his daughter. "Sorry dad. I'm ready now, let's go" Brittany ran outside excitedly to her father's car. Brian laughed and followed his daughter "what's got you so excited?" He asked when they were settled in the car, "I just can't wait to see San, I really want to start seeing her more" Brittany smiled, Brian nodded "Britt, do you have a crush on her?" Brittany's eyes widened "am I that obvious? Oh my god, what if Santana noticed, what if she doesn't want to be friends with me any more. I don't think it's a good idea if we go anymore, we need to go-" Brittany started off going on a rant but her dad stopped her "Calm down would you. I noticed because I'm your dad, I'm suppose to. Just promise me you'll be careful. Santana's obviously very ill and I don't want you getting hurt" Brian said with concern in his voice. "I promise daddy" the blonde girl kissed her fathers cheek and got out of the car, running into the hospital. Not even checking with the nurse this time".

Brittany was about to go running into her friend when she noticed two other people in the room. There was a tall Hispanic man, he had thick black hair and was dressed in a doctors coat. Then sitting next to him, there was a woman, who looked like Santana, only older. She was beautiful. Brittany was about to back away from the room when Santana noticed her. "Hey B, come in" she slowly approached the bed "these are my parents, Emilio and Maribel Lopez. Mum, Dad this is Brittany Pierce" They adults smiled lightly at her, "so you're the young lady my daughter is so smitten about" Santana's cheeks began to blush. "That's right sir" Emilio laughed loudly "don't be so formal, call me Emilio and my wife Maribel" Brittany nodded and began to feel nervous. "So Brittany, come and sit down, I'm sure Santana doesn't mind us staying a little longer whilst you're here" Maribel pointed to a chair on the other side of the bed. Santana was about to protest when Brittany interrupted "I'm sure she doesn't, do you Sanny?" Santana rolled her eyes but shook her head anyway, "great. So tell me about yourself, Santana doesn't tell us anything these days". "Well I'm 13. 14 next week, I really enjoy dancing and cheerleading, oh and visiting Santana" Brittany smiled widely, her nerves easing a bit. "Well that's great, you seem like a lovely girl, Me and my husband have got to go now, but I hope we meet again" The Lopez parents said the goodbyes and Brittany let out A sigh of relief.

She survived meeting the parents.


	6. does she like me?

**heres the new chapter**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee nor any of the characters**

**enjoy **

**Chapter 6-****Does she like me?**

It had been 3 weeks since Brittany had seen Santana, she wanted to go on her birthday but the family were round and she had family things with her parents on the other days. It was safe to say that Brittany Pierce was feeling pretty down. She wondered how Santana was doing, how she was feeling, she just wanted to see her again. Somehow her prayers were answered when her mum entered her room later that day. "Hey Britt, I know you've been feeling down about the lack of Santana time, how about we go and see her. I can drive you there right now" Elizabeth said. Straight away, Brittany was putting her shoes on, grabbing her jacket and picking up two packets of Reese's Peanut butter cups. For Santana of course. When her and her mother were in the car, Brittany spoke up. "Mum, do you think Santana likes me?" Elizabeth turned her head to her daughter "of course she does, why wouldn't she?" "No, I mean, like like. As in do you think she has a crush on me?" Brittany asked "I'm not sure to be honest, lets see how she acts with you today. I don't see why she wouldn't, you're a beautiful young lady and she seems extremely happy to see you every time you visit" Brittany grinned at the thought that Santana Lopez could actually have a crush on her. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, the only noise coming from the radio. "If you're that bothered about whether she likes you or not, I'll leave half way through and you can ask her. Only If I leave though, that can be our signal for the go ahead" Elizabeth said getting out the car "Okay. Thank you mum, I love you!" The younger blonde said "I love you to".

They entered the building and walked straight to Santana's room as if out of habbit. The door was wide open and Brittany saw Santana doing something on her phone. "What's got you so concentrated?" Santana looked up and smiled "Hey, come in. Hey Mrs Pierce" Elizabeth sent her a disapproving look "Right. Sorry. Hi Lizzy". "Hello dear, how are you feeling today?" Elizabeth asked "Im feeling okay, better now I've seen Britt" Lizzy sent a subtle wink towards her blushing daughter. "So you going to answer my question? What were you concentrating on?" Brittany asked before her mother could embarrass her further "oh yeah right. I was trying to figure out how to do this level of Candy Crush but I'll do it later" Santana explained. "Alright cool, I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you sooner, these past few weeks have been hectic" Brittany apoligised. Santana shook her head "don't worry about it, although, I have got you a card for your birthday" The Latina reached up her pillow and handed a giant Pink envelope to Brittany. She opened it and saw that the card read

_To Brittany, _

_Happy birthday! Sorry I couldn't give this to you on the day, but yay! You're finally fourteen!_

_I wanted to get you a present but obviously I'm stuck in here for a while so it wasn't possible_

_I'm glad that you came and checked on me that day, and I hope to spend many more birthdays_

_With you in the future, _

_Love your best friend (Hopefully)_

_Sanny xoxo_

Tears began to well up in Brittany's eyes and Elizabeth's. "That was so sweet, thank you" Brittany leant forward and hugged her friend, giving her a light kiss on the cheek as she pulled away. "Right I'm just going to nip to the loo ladies, be back soon" That was Brittany's cue to ask the questions she needed to. "Hey San, can I tell you something?" she asked nervously "sure B, you can tell me anything" here goes…

"Okay, so the first day I met you, I thought you were beautiful, yes, I realise we were only five, but I knew that I wanted to know you. I knew how ill you were, which only made me want to talk to you while I had the chance. As we've talked over the past few years I've come to fall in love with you, I know Im only fourteen and Everyone our age thinks they're in love, but I know I am. I am in love with the most beautiful girl I know and I want to stay with her forever. I love you, Santana Marie Lopez and I think I might cry if you don't tell me you love me back".

Brittany's prayers were answered, because, as soon as she said that, Santana leant forward and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on Brittany's lips. "I love you too Britt, I just didn't know how to say it".

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Proudly so"


	7. first date

**Hey guys, here's a sweet chapter for all you lovely people**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :(**

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 7- first date**

_The next day…_

When Brittany woke up the next morning she was extra giddy, which made her father curious. "What's up with you kiddo?" "I'm surprised mum hasn't told you, I'm going out with Santana now" Brittany replied smiling like the Cheshire cat, "that's great kiddo! I'm happy for you, so what's your plans for today?" Brian asked, when he got no response, he saw that Brittany was texting said girlfriend:

_To Santana: Good morning beautiful, how is my lovely girlfriend this morning?" _

_From Santana: I love the way that sounds, I've got something important to tell you, mind coming by the hospital? x _

_To Santana: sure thing baby, I love you x_

_From Santana: I love you too x_

"Hey dad, please can you swing me by the hospital? Santana said she has something important to tell me?" Brian nodded and got his shoes on whilst Brittany slipped hers on. "How is Santana this morning?" he asked when they were in the car "she's good I think, she seemed okay, I'm just gonna go with that" Brittany smiled at her dad. She loved he was taking such an interestin her. "When did you get her number anyway?" Brian asked, noticing this was the first time she had seen Brittany text Santana. "I got it yesterday after the kiss and before mum burst in doing her happy dance" Brittany replied shivering at the memory "oh god, she didn't did she?" Santana must love you if she's still with you after witnessing that" Brian laughed a heart laugh. When they were nearly at their destination, Brittany text her girlfriend.

_To Santana: nearly here, just need park_

_From Santana: okay babe, see you soon x_

Brian pulled the car into an empty space at the front, taking five minutes to straighten it. "I wonder what she's got to tell you" Brittany shrugged and sped up her walking pace.

Brittany entered Santana's room to find her not in her bed, confused, she turned to her dad "where is she?" However her question was answered when they heard a voice, "looking for me?" Standing in the doorway was Santana looking as healthy as ever. "Hey you're out of bed, feeling good today?" Brittany asked, hugging her. "I'm feeling great. Which is why I need to ask you something, the doctors have said that I'm well enough to go across the road to Joey's diner for half an hour, as long as an adult goes with us, so Brittany Pierce, would you like to go on a date with me?" Brittany turned back around to her father, "dad. Would you be able to chaperone us so Santana leave the hospital for a bit?" Brian nodded "of course I can sweetie. Ill go and tell a nurse now". He walked out the room and both girls squealed in excitement, Santana leaned in and gave her girlfriend a long passionate kiss. Only stopping when they needed air. "I've signed you out Santana, are you ready to go?" Brian asked "yup, lets go" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, interlocking their fingers, and pulled her out of the room and hospital.

When they got to 'Joey's diner', it was pretty much empty so they got served pretty quickly. Brian sat at a table across the room from the girls to give them their privacy. "Hi, what can I get you girls?" The waitress asked as she approached them, "please can I have a cheeseburgers and chips with a can of doctor pepper?" Brittany asked "and can I have the same but with a sprite please" Santana asked. The waitress nodded and walked off to enter their orders. "So tell me about yourself, we never really got to know eachother properly" Santana said. Brittany looked up for a second as if she were thinking. "Well I was born in Holland and that's where most of my family live, we moved as soon as I was born though because my dad got a transfer offer. I love to dance, it's my passion, one day I hope to become a professional dancer, ermmm…I love ducks! They're so adorable. I go to William McKinley High School with one of my best friends Quinn, we're on the cheerleading team together" Brittany replied "woah that's pretty cool B" Brittany thanked her, then asked Santana about herself. "Well Ive been in and out, mostly in hospital since I was four years ole, you obviously know why. I love to sing, and hopefully one day when I get out of hospital I'll become a professional singer, I don't go to school but I do get home schooled, I love reading and playing video games and my favourite colour is red". Brittany was about to reply when the waitress came back with their food and drinks. Santana took one bite out her food and let out an embarrassingly loud moan, "sorry. I just haven't had food like this in forever" Brittany giggled at the cuteness "it's okay, this place does do the best burgers ever!" Santana nodded in agreement. The rest of the meal went by In silence, the girls occasionally sharing cute smiles or funny faces.

At the end of the meal, Brian got up and paid for all three of them. When they were walking back to the hospital, Brian walked behind the girls, giving them some space. He smiled proudly as they walked hand in hand chatting random things. "I had a really great time" Santana smiled as they were walking "me too. I'm sorry my dad had to be there to chaperone" Brittany apoligised, "no its cool, I like you're dad, he's pretty great" Santana replied.

As soon as they were back in Santana's room, visiting times were over and Brittany had to leave. Sharing a sweet kiss, and then saying goodbye, both girls knew they would sleep with a smile on their face tonight.


	8. sleeping over

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. sorry its late but ive had some stuff going on that needed to be sorted.**

**thankyou for all of your kind reviews, they mean the world to me **

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

**enjoy..**

**Chapter 8- Sleeping over**

_6 months later…_

Santana and Brittany had been dating for 6 months now and Brittany went to see the brunette at least once a week and when they weren't together they skyped. Over the past few months the girls had gotten a hell of a lot closer and learnt more and more about each other that they never even thought would be true. As usual on a Saturday morning , Brittany would either get a lift or the bus to go and see Santana at the hospital, but there was something different about Santana this time, she was, amazing happy. "Hey babe, what you so happy about?" Brittany asked, kissing her cheek softly, "well, because I have been doing so well with my chemo and ive been progressing. The nurses said I can spend a night out of the hospital, as long as I keep the tubes attached to my face and stuff" Santana replied excitedly. Brittany gasped and ran up, hugging Santana, swinging her round in a circle. "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you" Santana smiled "thankyou, so what I wanted to ask you baby, is, do you want to spend the night? My parents have already said yes". "Of course I do! Let me just text my parents and tell them" Brittany replied, pulling out her phone. A minute later she got a text of both of her parents saying that it was absolutely fine that she stops out and she had to behave. "Woo! I can stop" Brittany said. Santana squealed "Well we just have to wait for my dad to finish work and the he will sign me out and take us home. What shall we do tonight?" "Well, I reckon we should watch a few movies with some junk food, if your parents don't mind" Brittany suggested, "they wont, can we go on my xbox aswell? I haven't been on it since mum brought it in to connect to the tv, but they said I could only have it in for the day, that was 3 years ago" Santana said, looking down. "Of course we can sweetie. We can totally do that thing that you see with tumblr couples when they like sit in between eachother legs, cuddling and playing against eachother" Santana agreed "defiantly, we can so be cuter than them.

Brittany was about to respond, when Mr Lopez walked into the room. "Aaaah Brittany, how are you doing today?" He asked "I'm doing well thank you sir, how are you?" Brittany asked formally. "Im good dear, you know Brittany, just because you and Santana are going out, you don't have to call me sir, you can still call me Emilio" Brittany nodded "So are you stopping at ours tonight?" Brittany nodded once more. "What's for dinner tonight dad?" Santana asked, "well me and your mother are having chicken dinner, and I was thinking you and Britt could have take out, or you can have chicken with us" Emilio replied, starting to attach the tubes to Santana's face "Can we have take out?" "Sure you can. Right, you get your stuff and I will go and sign you out" Emilio walked out of the room and Santana turned to Brittany. "Thankyou for agreeing to stop tonight, I'm really excited" she smiled, "so am I. Getting to spend the whole day and night with my sweetheart, what more could I want?" Small tears started to form in the Latina's eyes "I love you" "I love you too".

"Let's get home girls, the forms are all signed" Emilio walked into the room and slightly ruined the moment. They all walked out to the BMW and got in. Emilio in the drivers seat (obviously) and the two teenagers in the back seat. It took half an hour to get to the Lopez household. Santana's house looked a lot like Brittany's, it had the same lay out. "Go and show Britt to your room, Ill text your mum to let her know we're back" Emilio pulled up into the driveway "Okay, come on B" they got out of the car and walked into the house. All around the house, there were pictures of Santana, mostly in the hospital. "You were such a cute child" Brittany cooed, " I take after my mother, right my rooms this one" Santana laughed. Her room was up the stairs, down the corridor, third door on the left. She opened the door and smiled. She hadn't been in her room in so many years. Her parents continued to decorate it throughout the years due to her hobbies at the time. At the minute, there were posters of Naya Rivera and Heather Morris all over the room, CD's of all time low, my chemical romance and the maine, in her cd stack, and every normal thing you have in a bedroom. "This room suits you so well" Brittany said, walking in and dropping herself on the bed. "Yeah, just in case I have ever come home, my mum and dad have always kept redecorating, come cuddle with me?" Santana asked as she lay down on the bed next to her girlfriend. Brittany responded by laying down beside the girl and opened her arms, allowing Santana to wrap her arms around Brittanys waist and rest her head on the blonde girls chest. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the steady breathing of them. "Don't you wish that we could do this all the time" Santana said, breaking the silence "yeah. That would be amazing, we we will be able to once you're better" Brittany replied, hugging Santana tighter.

"Girls, come down stairs for a second please" Maribel shouted up the stairs. She must of returned home from work "One second mum" Santana hollered back, begrudgingly getting up and out of Brittany's embrace. They walked downstairs and were greeted by Maribel and Emilio. "Hello Brittany, how are you dear?" Maribel asked " I'm good thankyou, how are you?" "Im good, now, what I wanted to tell you was, me and your father have got to nip out for a few hours to go and see you Abuela, are you going to be okay on your own?" Maribel asked, concerned. "Yes mum, we'll be fine. Tell Abuela I said hi and that I love her" Santana smiled, Maribel nodded and kissed her daughters forehead. "We shall be back in a little while. Call if there is any problems" and with that, they left the house. "So, come with me, I have something I need to show you" Santana dragged Brittany out the room and to a door by her kitchen. She opened it and walked down some stairs that lead to the basement. "This , is my den" in Santana's den, there was a large plasma screen tv, an xbox with multiple games. A foosball table, a stack of magazines and a stack of DVDS. "Woah! This is so cool!" Brittany gasped "It's what my parents call the chill out zone. Ive never actually been in it to be honest, not that I can remember anyway. Wanna play some foosball?" Santana asked, Brittany nodded and walked over to the table. "Miss Lopez, prepared to get your arse whipped" Santana snorted "At least buy me dinner first" Brittany laughed loudly and began to move her players from left to right in a poor attempt to get the ball. Santana swung her player back and kicked the ball right into the net, "what was that Britt-Britt?" Brittany grumbled and carried on playing, whilst Santana played with a smirk on her face. After 45 minutes of brutal play, there was only one winner. And it wasn't Brittany.

"I cant believe you beat me" the blonde pouted "awww cheer up Baby, how about we go and make some cookie's to cheer you up". A giant smile formed on Brittany's face "Can they be chocolate chip?" she asked "anything you want" Santana replied giving her cheek a chaste kiss. They walked upstairs and into the large gleaming kitchen. "I'll get a recipe out of one of mum's book s and see if we've got everything in" Santana said, skipping over to a cupboard full of recipe books. "Well it looks like we have everything in babe. Lets start cooking" she said once she had checked. Brittany ran over to her girlfriend and waited for orders. "Right, we need 110 grams of butter and caster sugar, can you get that for me B?" Santana asked, Brittany nodded and weighed everything out before handing it to the teen. She poured it in and proceeded to whisk. Then Santana added the eggs,vanilla, plain flour, and baking powder. Brittany added the chocolate chips and mixed till it formed a dough. "Time to get them into the oven I think" Santana said, as she pagan to scoop little balls of dough onto the cookie sheet. She then out them into the oven for 20 minutes. "Do you reckon your mum and dad will like them?" Brittany asked "yeah. Chocolate chip is my mum's favourate" Santana replied, washing the dishes, "what's your dad's?" Brittany asked, drying them. "His favourite is oatmeal raisin, what movies do you want to watch tonight?" Brittany thought for a second before replying "Lion King!" it was her favourite movie "cool, and we can watch mean girls aswell" Santana said. The girls continued to talk for fifteen more minutes before the time went off, indicating that the cookies had finished baking. "Oooh Ooooh lets get them out!" Santana laughed at Brittany's encouragement, and grabbed the oven gloves. Carefully dragging the tray, she got the cookies out of the oven and put them on the side. "They look so yummy!" Brittany's mouth began to water "they do. We can have some after dinner" Santana agreed, Brittany smiled, "Can we play monopoly at some point tonight?" "Sure, now, keeping up with the Kardashian's is on, let's go and watch it".

They were watching the television for at least another two hours before Emilio and Maribel re-entered the home. "Hi girls. Ooh it smells lovely in here, what have you been baking?" "Chocolate chip cookies" Santana and Brittany said in unison. Maribel picked up a cookie and took a bite. She chewed for a moment before speaking up "these are delicious girls!" Their faces lit up and for once in her life, Santana felt proud of herself. As the night went on, Santana and Brittany played on fifa,COD and GTA, ordered a pizza to share and watched movies in the basement. By the time they were ready for bed, it was 2am.

"Hey babe, do you need to borrow some of my pyjamas?" Santana asked, when they both reached the room. "Yes please" Brittany replied, exhausted. "Okay there you go, Im going to get changed in the bathroom" Santana threw a pair of duck shorts and a light blue vest top at Brittany for her to get changed in. When they were both changed and in bed, Brittany sighed contently. "Tonight was really cool, I love you Santana"

"I love you too Brittany" Brittany placed one final kiss on Santana's head before drifting off into a blissful sleep.


	9. Hospitals and Arguments

**Okay guys, heres chapter nine**

**diSclaimer; I DONT OWN GLEE **

**enjoy**

**Chapter 9- hospitals and arguments**

Brittany was woken the next morning by light kisses being feathered all over her face. She opened her

eyes to see beautiful brown ones staring back at her. "Mmmm good morning, sleep well?" Brittany

asked "yeah, best night sleep ever! I don't want to go back to the hospital today though" Santana

pouted, cuddling further into Brittany's arms. "I know but it will only be for a while, when you get

better you can start staying out of the hospital more, then you can stop mine aye?" Brittany

suggested, trying to lift her girlfriend's mood, "yeah, I'd love that". Santana looked over to the clock

to see that it was 10 am "urghhh we had better get up, dad will be making breakfast". The girls got

out of the super comfortable bed and walked slowly downstairs. "Here they are! Good sleep?" Emilio

asked them, they both nodded but were to tired to actually speak, "your mami had to go to work

Santana but she said she loves you and you need to text her, here are your pancakes ladies, enjoy" he

handed them two plates stacked with gorgeous mini pancakes. "Thankyou Emilio, these are delicious"

Brittany complimented "thankyou papi" Santana said afterwards. Emilio nodded at the girls and went

to get dressed into his work clothes. "So, are you staying for a bit at the hospital?" Santana asked, her

voice full of hope, "Im afraid not. I promised to hang with a few friends today cause I haven't seen

them in a while" Brittany replied. Santana's face deflated "Okay, have fun" she mumbled, Brittany

instantly felt bad "Im sorry babe, I can come and see you afterwards if you like?" Santana shook her

head. "No it's fine, I don't want you thinking that you need to spend every minute with me, I'll just

miss you, that's all".

"I'll miss you too, I promise to text, okay?" Brittany replied "yeah. Im going to get dressed" Santana

got up out of her chair and skipped to her room.

As soon as Santana had finished getting changed, Brittany went to aswell. "Hey San! I didn't bring any

clothes, can I borrow some of yours?" She shouted "sure babe, you know where they are" Santana

shouted back, smiling at the fact that Brittany was going to be wearing her clothes. A few minutes

later, Brittany came racing downstairs in a pair of skinny jeans, white vest top and red/black

chequered flannel jacket. "You look amazing in my clothes" Santana grinned, kissing her girlfriend.

"Mmmm thankyou, now lets go, I can see your dad waiting in the car" Brittany said, pulling the Latina

out the house and over to the car. "You girl ready to go back?" Emilio asked "yup, lets go back to the

hell hole" Santana grumbled. "Hopefully, you'll be out of there soon. Do you need a ride back home

Brittany?" Emilio asked "yes please" Brittany replied politely. As seen as there was no traffic, it only

took 15 minutes to get to Brittany's house, and then 5 more minutes to get to the

hospital. "Mum, Dad! Im home" Brittany shouted when she entered the house "Hi sweetie, your father has

gone to work, how was Santana's?" Elizabeth asked "It was great, we spent most of the night in the

basement watching movies and playing video games" Brittany explained, "Sounds fun darling. What

are your plans for today?"

"I'm going out with Quinn, Tina and Rachel, I wont be in till late though, we're going to be at Quinn's

so only up the street" Brittany replied "Okay,as long as you're careful and keep your phone on you"

The older blonde said. All of a sudden, Brittany's phone vibrated.

_From Le Girlfriend: So bored __L__cant you come and entertain me? Xoxo_

_To Le Girlfriend: I see you changed your name in my phone whilst I was sleeping ;) and sorry babe, _

_already promised the girls, I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay? Xoxo_

_From Le Girlfriend: Okay, I love you xoxo_

_To Le Girlfriend: I love you too princess xoxo_

"Was that Santana?" Her mum got her attention, "yeah. She had go back the hospital today, shes

bored already, said I'd go and see her tomorrow" Elizabeth nodded and said that she would take her

daughter to visit. "I'm going to head over to Quinn's house now, see you later" Brittany waved

goodbye and walked over to the house which was three doors away and knocked. After a minute or

two, her best friend, Quinn Fabray answered. "Hey B! How's the girlfriend?" Brittany laughed at the

fact that, that was the first question asked. "She's good, better than ever actually. I stopped hers last

night, because she was aloud out for the night and she had to go back hospital today because she

can't be out for to long, but, it's a start" Brittany explained, "that's great! I have to meet her

someday" Quinn replied, walking up to her room. "Where's Tina and Rach?" Brittany asked, "They're

just at Taco Bell picking up some lunch" Quinn said "Oh". Suddenly two more girls walked into the

room. One of them was Asian with black hair and blue streaks (Tina). The other was quite small,

brown hair and full fringe (Rachel). "Hey Britt! I'm surprised you could make it, thought you'd be at

the hospital" Tina said, hugging her friend "Nope. I told San I was hanging with you guys today and

that I'd see her tomorrow" Brittany replied, hugging Rachel.

The Taco Bells were handed out and the four girls went downstairs to watch 'The Internship' on

Quinn's Flat screen TV. "Man, Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn are comedy genus' when they're

together" Rachel giggled, "Totally!" Brittany agreed. "Hey guys, pause it for a second my phone is

ringing", Quinn Paused the TV and Brittany looked at her phone. Santana's name popped up on caller

ID. "Hey babe, whats up?...what are you on about….Okay, Rachel is just a friend, and you're crazy to

think otherwise….it was just a photo….Are you serious right now…you know what, Im not listening to

this shit, ring me when you've calmed down and then we'll talk….you're not going to? FINE! Bye"

Brittany hung up the phone and her eyes started to Brim with tears. "Okay what the hell was all that

about?" Tina asked confused, only hearing one end of the conversation. "San saw the photo we put

on facebook, and she got jealous because me and Rach were touchy feely" Brittany shrugged. "She

know's im straight, right?" Rachel asked, eyes wide, "Clearly not. I'll talk to her later when we've both

calmed down" Brittany said, putting her phone on silent. "Maybe you should ring her B" Quinn said

"No way! I haven't done anything wrong and I just want to watch this movie, I'll ring her later, or, wait

till she rings" Brittany grumbled. Quinn sighed and pressed play on the film once more.

3 movies and 5 bowls of popcorn later Brittany decided to head back home. "I'll see you later, gonna

go try and sort it out with the missus" Rachel laughed "please make sure that she knows im straight so

she doesn't try to murder me" Brittany nodded and said goodbye. It only took her thirty second's to

get home and when she did, she heard her skype going off. Brittany walked up to her laptop and saw

that Santana was trying to skype her, sighing, she answered. "Hey, have you been crying?" Brittany

asked, all frustration draining from her body as soon as she saw the tear stained caramel cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Britt. I didn't mean to go off on you like that, It's just, your friends are prettier than me

and better than me, I got jealous. I love you, please don't leave me" Santana sobbed into her camera.

"Baby, there's no need to get jealous, first of all, Rachel's straight, and second of all, you're beautiful

and I love you so much, sometimes it hurts, I'm not going to leave you, I love you to much" Brittany

said, kissing her camera. "Right , stay there okay, I'm coming to you, see you in a min" Brittany shut

her computer screen before she could protest.


	10. the last goodbye

**Here is the final chapter**

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee**

**Chapter 10- the last I love you**

_1 year later…_

The girls had been dating for just over a year and a half and unfortuantly, just as Santana got better,

even quicker she got worse. Brittany was over at the hospital everyday she could be.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked as she walked into the hospital room, "Not to good,

I didn't get any sleep" Santana pouted, "Well. I brought you a teddy bear to cheer you up" Brittany

handed over the large stuffed bear and gave Santana a kiss, "Thankyou babe, I love you" Santana

smiled taking the bear "I love you too"Brittany replied accepting the kiss. "Britt. I don't think I'm going

to be here for much longer, so I want you to know-" Santana started off but Brittany interrupted her

"San please, you're not going anywhere" Santana shook her head. "Please Britt let me carry on. I

want you to know that Im so glad you came to check on me that day when I was coughing in my room,

after that day, I couldn't get you off my mind, so when you kept popping up at different times In my

life, I couldn't of been happier. When we started to get to know eachother, I knew, that you were the

love of my life, and I'm going to love you forever" at this point both girls were crying. "You're stronger

than this San, you're going to push through it, but, I want you to know, that, you're the love of my life

as well. The moment I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head, you're my first everything, and I

am so proud of all the bull shit you've been through. No matter what happens, you will never fall from

my mind, and I will always love you the most". Brittany and Santana both shared a passionate kiss, All

of a sudden, Santana's machine started beeping like mad, Brittany's eye's widened as she realised

what was happening. "San, don't go, I don't know what im going to do without you" By now, Brittany

was crying hysterically. "I need to B, I don't want to be in this pain anymore, Ill miss you" Brittany

stole one last kiss from Santana's dying Lips.

"I love you Brittany"

" I love you too Santana"

**So there it is guys, the final chapter. Im sorry it is so short but if i write it in detail, i might of started crying. i will be writing another story which will be WAY happier!**

**until next time...goodbye**


End file.
